Decisions, Reactions and Changes
by broncomap
Summary: Life stands still for no one. After 19 years as marshal Matt's life is shaped not only by the decisions he makes, but by his reactions to the decisions made by others.
1. Kitty - Choices & Decision

Disclaimer - I did not invent these characters and do not profit from them. I just like to make up stories.

It was past midnight and Kitty was lying in bed staring into darkness. Her body was still but her mind was racing – racing in circles. Matt had been away for 2 whole weeks. The telegram he had sent letting her know he'd be back sometime later that day, was crumbled up on the nightstand next to her. For the first time in her life she wished he'd stay away longer. She needed to figure things out before she saw him.

Kitty knew without question that she was pregnant. She hadn't had a period in 2 months and had been sick every morning for a week. She knew that she should talk to Doc, or her friend Bess but she didn't want to talk to anyone. She just wanted it not to have happened, or was that even true?

It wasn't that she had rejected the idea of having children; it was just that being with Matt was the most important thing in the world to her. She loved Matt with intensity that some would think bordered on insanity, and Matt had always insisted that because of the dangers of his job he didn't have the right to have a wife and family. Now she was pregnant with his child, and didn't know what to do.

She had always considered herself a practical woman, well except when her temper got the best of her, which was known to happen. She once again reviewed her options. She began with the one that she had already eliminated.

She had known desperate women who had had abortions. She knew exactly where they went in Topeka for the procedure, and how much it cost. For her it was out of the question. Without a doubt she knew that now that she was pregnant, she wanted to feel Matt's baby grow inside her. She wanted to give birth.

That left two possibilities.

First - tell Matt. He would quit his job and marry her, but he'd feel trapped. He'd never think that she had intentionally trapped him, but he'd feel trapped non-the-less. She couldn't take a chance that her pregnancy would poison their relationship, she just couldn't. What if he started looking at her with bitterness – What if he started hating her. That would be too much to bear.

Second – don't tell Matt. When she started to show, she'd make up a reason and leave for a few months, give birth and return without the baby as if nothing had happened. She had heard that there was a hospital in Boston that had a maternity ward for unwed mothers where after giving birth, you could leave the baby in a foundling home to wait for possible adoption.

Tears formed in her eyes at the thought of leaving her baby behind. The idea of giving birth and coming home with empty arms, made her heart ache. She was only a couple of months along and already she wanted to hold her baby in her arms.

She also knew that it was a plan that wouldn't work. Matt was sure to notice way before she started really showing. He noticed everything about her body, even when she gained or lost a little weight. He'd definitely notice if her belly got softer and even slightly rounder and her breasts got fuller.

Kitty's mind ran in circles, going around and around in the hope that a new solution would magically occur to her. Of course it didn't and she fell into a fitful sleep, tossing and turning.

A nurse was standing over her holding a baby and saying angrily, "No you can't hold the baby. She isn't yours, you threw her away, remember? Just like she was trash, you threw her away. You said you didn't want her."

Kitty was screaming and trying to get up, but something was holding her down, "No, no please let me hold my baby. I beg you please."

The nurse looked at her calmly as she tossed the baby into a crib with several others. All of the babies were crying loudly. The nurse looked at the crying babies. She made no move to pick up or comfort any of them. She just looked at them and commented, "A few might be adopted. The rest will stay here. They will be fed." The nurse laughed harshly as she pushed the crib holding the crying babies out of the room.

Next Matt was standing over her, looking angrier that she had ever seen him. His voice was thundering, "Kitty, I'll do the right thing, but don't expect love. DON'T EXPECT LOVE.

Kitty's eyes flew open. She touched her face - it was wet with tears. She had been sobbing in her sleep, and her heart was pounding. She tried to relax, but her back hurt, and she was cramping painfully. As she became more awake, she became aware of wetness between her legs. Touching herself she felt blood, a lot of wet, sticky blood.

She tried to stand up but the cramping was too bad, so she sat on the edge of the bed, clutching the side with both hands, trying to take deep breaths.

After a few minutes she managed to stand and walk over to the basin. She was still trembling from the nightmares. She filled the basin with water, got some towels and cleaned herself up as best she could. She used a handkerchief, that was lying next to the basin to hastily dry her tears before getting her cloak out of her closet, and wrapping it around her. She slowly made her way to Doc's office hoping he could do something. For all of her inner turmoil, she didn't want to lose the baby. For the first time she admitted to herself how much she wanted to have this baby. She knocked on Doc's door, and not hearing an answer knocked again, more loudly.

"I'm coming, I'm coming,"

Doc opened the door and saw Kitty stooped over, and in pain. He took her by the hand, put his other arm around her back, and gently led her in. Her cloak opened and he saw blood on the front of her nightgown.

"Doc, I'm pregnant – I'm bleeding and I shouldn't be."

Doc squeezed her hand and had her lay on her side on the examination table. He quickly assessed the situation and knew that there was no way to save the pregnancy. All he could do was make her more comfortable. He pressed a hot water bottle to her abdomen to ease her cramping, and wiped her forehead with a cool cloth. Then he told her to hold water bottle in place while he cleaned the bleeding with warm water and clean cloths. There was nothing else to do.

Doc moved a chair close to the side of the bed and sat down. He took Kitty's hand and spoke softly, "Kitty I don't think you need me to tell you that you are no longer pregnant. There is nothing you or I could have done to prevent this. I want you to know that as the absolute truth. It's not an uncommon thing, especially early in a woman's pregnancy."

Kitty just nodded.

"Kitty," Doc said kindly, "There is no reason, you need to stay here. You'll rest more comfortably at home in your own bed. As soon as you're ready, I'll walk you back. Before you go I'll give you some powders to help you sleep. I want you to spend the day resting and drinking a lot of water. I also, want you to know that you'll experience some bleeding over the next few days."

Kitty sat up slowly. Doc put his hand on her shoulder, "Matt will be in back town later today. You'll feel better when he is with you, a lot better. You know what a comfort Matt can be."

Kitty looked up at Doc for a second, and in that flash he knew the truth.

"Kitty, you didn't say anything about this to Matt before he left, did you?"

Kitty shook her head, "Doc, I suspected I was pregnant before Matt left, but I wasn't sure. Now there is no point in telling him. We can just continue on as we have been, he doesn't have to know."

Doc looked at her intently and spoke with an intentional firmness. "Kitty, Matt deserves to know. Not only that, if you keep this a secret it will drive a wedge between the two of you. Listen to me. Matt's bout with amnesia and your episode with Will Stambridge were things that brought you two to a deeper understanding of each other. I'm an old man Kitty, and I have seen a lot. I know with certainty that if you keep this a secret, it will create a rift between the two of you, a big and permanent one, and Matt won't have any idea why. That's not fair to either of you.

Kitty nodded weakly and took a long shaky breath, "Doc, I'll go home now. Thanks, but I can get there on my own, and I don't need any powders to help me sleep." Kitty drew her cloak around her and walked out the door. She slowly went down the stairs from Doc's office, and over to the back stairs of the Long Branch, clutching her cloak tightly to her.

Doc stood at the top of the steps outside of his office, watching as she went. He had tremendous sadness in his heart. He loved her like a daughter and wanted so much to ease her pain. He knew that Kitty realized that because she was his patient everything that had happened that night was confidential. He couldn't tell anyone, not even Matt. It was up to Kitty to tell Matt or not tell him.

Kitty climbed up the back stairs of the Long Branch slowly and heavily. She wondered if she was supposed to feel relief at no longer having the dilemma that had confronted her just hours before. She didn't feel relieved, just empty and sad. She entered her rooms with a feeling of dread, like she was entering a place of loneliness that had no way out.

She got into bed, rolled over to one side, and curled into a ball. She had a decision to make and she made it, "I'll tell Matt that I'm feeling a little unwell, and need to be alone and rest for a day. I'll feel better the following day and things will be just like they were before this happened."

TBC


	2. Doc's Push

It was noon when Matt rode into Dodge for the first time in two weeks. He was covered with prairie dust and needed a shave, not to mention a decent night's rest. He stopped in front of his office and dismounted. Doc Adams was sitting outside waiting for him.

Matt tied his horse to the rail and started to unpack his bedroll, "Howdy Doc, you the welcoming committee these days?"

Doc stood up and wasted no time, "Matt go over and see Kitty."

Fear immediately gripped Matt's heart, "Doc is she sick, was she hurt, why aren't you with her?"

Doc shook his head, "Matt, just go. She needs you."

The words were barely out of Doc's mouth and Matt was halfway down the street.

Doc noticed that Matt was favoring one leg as he hurried down the street. Most folks wouldn't notice, Matt hid the limp real well, but Doc could see the change in Matt's gait when he was very fatigued. Noting how pronounced the limp looked to him, Doc shook his head and sighed as he sat back down in front of Matt's office. His thoughts then turned to Kitty. He had said what he could without giving Matt any confidential information. Now he could only wait and see what happened.

Matt raced up the back stairs of the Long Branch to Kitty's rooms. He unlocked the door and rushed into the bedroom. Kitty was in bed, lying on her side with her back to the door. Her blankets were drawn tightly around her.

Matt sat down on the bed. He looked at her for a few seconds before gently touching her shoulder, "Kitty, what's wrong?"

Kitty turned her head and looked over her shoulder at him. "It's nothing Matt. I'm just feeling a little run down or something. I just need to rest for a day."

"Kitty you are as pale as a ghost, and you look exhausted. It's hard to believe it's nothing."

Making a good attempt to deliver a bright smile Kitty answered, "Really Matt. I saw Doc, and he said that I should spend the day resting. It's nothing. Welcome back Cowboy. I'm glad you're home, but I'm going back to sleep. I'll see you tomorrow bright and early. We'll have breakfast."

She turned her head away from him and drew the covers back around her body. She remained lying with her back to him, pretending to sleep.

Matt stayed where he was for another couple of minutes, unsure of what to do. Kitty looked like she as asleep. He rose quietly and walked to the door. His hand was on the doorknob when he stopped and turned to look at her once again. She looked so small lying there curled up in her blankets. She was such a strong, vital woman, but at that moment she seemed so fragile and vulnerable.

Matt opened the door and left, being careful to close it quietly behind him.

Kitty heard the door close. She waited a couple of seconds and then looked over her shoulder to see if Matt had really left the room. She longed for the feel of his embrace and the sound of his voice, but stopped herself from calling after him. It was better this way. She'd feel better tomorrow – things could go back to normal, she had to believe that.

Matt walked slowly down the stairs of the Long Branch and headed back to his office. He was thinking about how pale and tired Kitty looked. He wanted to be with her, but maybe it was better to leave her alone to sleep. He got a few feet from the front of the office and he noticed that Doc was still outside, pacing back and forth. When he got closer Doc stood still and faced him, without saying a word. Doc's words from earlier echoed in his head, "Just go, she needs you."

Matt turned, quickly strode back to the saloon and raced up the stairs. He opened the door and quietly crossed the bedroom, then he sat down on the bed carefully so as not to disturb her. He sat there in silence looking at her and then started gently rubbing her back as he whispered, "Kitty, you don't have to talk, just rest. I'll be here to do anything you need."

Kitty muttered, "Cowboy, I just want to sleep and there is no point you sitting here watching me."

Matt didn't answer, but continued rubbing her back. Kitty couldn't help but relax at the familiar and loving feel of his touch. She yearned to ask him to hold her, but didn't know what to do. She felt her eyes fill with tears. Minutes went by. Slowly she turned to lie on her back, and stared at the ceiling. Matt remained sitting quietly beside her. After a few more minutes she pulled herself up to a sitting position, and looked into Matt's eyes. One of the first things that she had noticed about Matt, was that he had the clearest eyes she had ever seen. After all these years it was still true. Eyes like that saw right into you, eyes like that never lied. Maybe that was what she feared.

She looked without speaking for a few seconds and then in a voice that was barely audible whispered, "Matt, what would you say if I told you that I was pregnant?"

Matt looked back into her eyes. The seconds ticked by. Each second seemed like an eternity to Kitty. Finally he answered, "We'd better just hope that the baby looks like you." Then he smiled that half smile so familiar to her, the smile that caressed her soul.

He took her hands, "Kitty is that what you were worried about? Telling me that we were going to have a baby."

Kitty nodded as she bit her lower lip.

Matt kissed her gently on her forehead, and started to say something, but Kitty interrupted.

"Matt, we aren't going to have a baby."

Seeing the confusion on Matt's face she continued, with eyes filled with tears, "Matt, I was pregnant, but I had a miscarriage, so I'm not – not pregnant anymore. Doc says it isn't my fault or anyone's fault. It just happens."

Matt wiped away the single tear that rolled down her cheek, "Kitty, you're not blaming yourself are you?"

"No, I guess not but - but Matt - Matt listen, we've always used protection, preventive measures. I don't know what happened this time. I guess nothing works perfectly all the time. Matt, I want us to stop, please let's stop."

Matt froze. His heart started pounding in his chest. He was thinking – Stop, stop seeing each other, stop being with each other, stop our relationship.

Finally he whispered, barely able to get the words out, "Stop what, Kitty?"

"Matt, I want to stop using preventive measures. I know it may sound crazy, but I want to leave it up to fate. Maybe, I'll get pregnant again, maybe I won't. What do you think?"

She was looking at him with such hope that Matt smiled. That and the fact she wasn't ending their relationship made him feel almost giddy, "You know Kitty, it might be kind of nice having a cute little red head running around."

Kitty smiled ever so slightly as she shook her head, "Matt, please be serious. Anyway, we might have a child that looks like you, you know."

"Hmm, well if that happens we'd have to try again, we have to have at least one that looks like you. You see - I am being serious."

"Oh, Matt." She put her hand behind his neck to pull him down into a tender kiss.

When there lips separated she looked at him and saw something in his face she couldn't quite read.

"Matt what's wrong? Whatever it is please say it."

Matt kissed her gently, "Kitty, nothing is wrong. It's just that when I was away I started thinking about some things. Some things I decided to talk to you about. Maybe this is the right time."

Kitty not knowing what to expect just nodded.

" Kitty, this job – my job, it's something I've just always known I had to do. I've never been able to explain it, and I still can't, but I know that the job has to be done and I'm the one that has to do it."

Kitty stroked his unshaven cheek, for the first time noticing that he looked like he had been through a hell of a time, "I know that, and I've seen it for myself. I'm not asking you to quit your job, Matt. In fact, I don't want you to even if I become pregnant."

Matt took her hand and kissed it, "I love you Kitty." He took a breath before continuing, "I've never been one to think about the future much. I never thought I'd live this long."

Kitty raised an eyebrow, "So you've told me more than once.'"

"I know I have, I know, but I've been thinking. I still have a job that I have to do, but while I was away, I realized that I can't - I - I won't be able to do the job forever - maybe no man could."

Kitty, knew how terribly hard this was for Matt to feel and to voice. She interrupted with love in her voice, "Matt, you…"

"Kitty, now that I've gotten started, please hear me out. In just over a year I'll have completed 20 years as a US Marshal. It seems to me that, that would be a good time to set it aside. That will give me time, with the consent of the War Department, to really train someone to take over. Also, time to plan the future – our future. There is no future for me without you. Kitty I was going to ask you to wait until I take the badge off, but maybe that doesn't really make any sense now. Kitty would you be willing to marry me?"

Kitty smiled inside at his choice of words, and saw in his eyes that amazing as it was to her, he was unsure of her answer.

She chose her words carefully before responding, "Matt, the way I see it, we are the most married couple in Kansas, nope the country, hell maybe even the world. Judge Brooker or whoever saying those memorized words and us signing a document won't make us any more married than we already are."

She paused and laughed out loud with a deep throated, boisterous laugh, "Now that doesn't mean I don't want those words said, and that document signed, don't get me wrong, I do. I really, really do." Kitty paused again as she looked into Matt's eyes and brought his hand to her lips, "You and I have already made our vows and they are written on our hearts, there is nothing more sacred than that, but yes let's have those words said and those papers signed. Oh, and Cowboy, let's do it soon, real, real soon." Kitty smiled broadly.

Matt smiled back, "I'll start the plans for real, real soon. Now lady, you are looking better than you did earlier but you still need to rest. How about - you just lie down here and let me hold you.

She snuggled into him contentedly and fell into a calm, and peaceful sleep. He watched her quiet breathing. She was the light in his life, and always would be.

The Following Sunday

Matt and Kitty drove a buggy to her favorite picnicking spot by Silver Lake. He wore his best suit and she a beautiful silk dress. Four buggies followed. Judge Caleb Brooker and his wife Mary were in the first, Bess and John Ronniger in the second, Sam & Newley – the third, and Festus and Doc in the fourth. Festus was already wiping tears from his eyes that he pretended were caused by dust.

Standing by the lake, with the sun shining brightly Judge Brooker said the memorized words, Matt and Kitty spoke their vows and signed the document, and Doc and Bess Ronniger signed as witnesses.

Bess and Mary laid out a lavish picnic lunch and the 10 of them spent the day joyfully celebrating the love of Matt and Kitty.

When they got back to town Kitty had a ring on her finger. The town gossips noticed and had something to talk about for a few days. A few other folks said they thought they noticed, but most swore that the ring had always been there, and that anyone who hadn't noticed before was crazy, after all no one could remember when Matt and Kitty hadn't been a couple.

Matt had a little more than a year to go before retiring. 53 weeks to be exact. That can be considered a short amount of time or a long amount of time, depending on how you look at it and depending on what happens.

TBC


	3. House - Home

Two Weeks After the Wedding 

Kitty was curled up against Matt's warm chest feeling happy and satisfied. His arm was wrapped around her as he started to fall asleep.

"Matt"

After a few seconds he responded, "Mmm."

"Now that we are married shouldn't we do something about our living arrangements?"

Matt responded sleepily, "What's wrong with our living arrangements?" He pulled her even closer as he dozed off.

Kitty sat up suddenly, startling Matt into a more wakeful state.

"Matt, listen." He sat up and rubbed his eyes, knowing by Kitty's tone of voice that no sleep would be happening until he had heard her out.

"Matt you've spent almost every night here for a while, a good long while, but it's still my place. I understand that sometimes you have to sleep at the office when you have to watch a prisoner, but you have a rented room where you keep your things. It's your place. It's also where you go when need to rest or sleep during the day, or when you get in late and don't want to disturb me."

Matt looked at her confused, "Yep, what's your point, Kitty?"

"Matt, don't you think we should have a place?

Matt still look confused, "A place?"

Kitty was starting to get exasperated, "Yes Matt. A place - a place that is ours - a home. We can rent we don't have to buy a house, but we are married and we might have a child. We should have a place that's ours."

Matt nodded, as he slid back down under the covers drawing his wife once again into his chest, "Kitty, I hadn't thought of that. Let's do whatever you want."

Kitty smiled and kissed her husband on the cheek. That was enough of an answer for her, and they both settled into bed and feel asleep.

The next day Matt gave up his room and officially moved in with Kitty at the Long Branch. Kitty started to look at houses to rent. Within a week she had found something suitable on the outskirts of Dodge. In fact it was more than suitable. She really, really liked it. She had visited several times with Mr. Davies the owner. Doc had come with her one time. Now she and was eager to show it to Matt.

Matt was going to meet Kitty there that afternoon. She had intentionally not told him much about the place. She wanted to show it to him in her own way. She just told him to ride directly east until he came to a tidy house with the big porch, white fence and a horse shaped weather vane. She was there early and wandered around becoming more and more excited about how she would change this or decorate that. Finally she heard Matt ride up, and went outside as he was tying up his horse.

Kitty took Matt by the hand with a smile on her face and led him into the house. As they entered they walked through a small foyer into a sitting room with fireplace. "Matt it will be so nice to sit here in front of the fire on cold winter nights."

She squeezed his hand and led him to the back of the first floor where there was a large kitchen and dining area. Standing in the kitchen, Kitty smiled "Matt if you think I'm a good cook now, wait until you see what I can do in a big kitchen like this."

Still smiling, she led him upstairs where there were 2 bedrooms and a small storage room, "Matt this would be our bedroom. The other bedroom would be for, you know, in case we have a child. The first things to come over from the Long Branch will be our bed and our big bathtub." Kitty laughed as she added, "We don't want to be without those. Oh Matt, I have so many ideas. It will be cozy and beautiful and …"

Kitty paused, Matt hadn't said a word and his face was expressionless. "Cowboy, what do you think?"

"Kitty, it's pretty far from town. I am still the Marshal, and need to be close by. Anyway do we really need this much space?"

Kitty was starting to feel anxious, "Matt, it's not that far. You don't have to be in the middle of town for someone to get you if you're needed. Besides Newley is going to be taking on more and more responsibility as the weeks and months go by."

She took Matt by the arm and looked up at him, "Matt, wouldn't it be nice for you to have this place to come home to at the end of a long day, or after a hard trip or whenever you want to or need to?"

Matt jaw was clenched as he shook his head, "It doesn't matter what I think would be nice, Kitty. I'm still the Marshal, and Newley is my deputy. That's what he will be until the day I retire. I can't live this far from the center of town."

Kitty folded her arms in front of her, frustration was building up inside of her, "You're the one who said – Let's do whatever you want – what happened to that?"

Matt's voice was calm and reasonable, "Kitty, I never thought you'd ignore the fact that I need to be in town, actually in it not on the outskirts. What about you getting home from the Long Branch? If I'm not in town to take you back here at closing time, you'll have to make sure someone else does. You can't travel out here alone late at night."

Kitty was about to answer but heard banging on the door. Burke was knocking hard and calling out, "Marshal, Marshal we've been looking for you. There is a problem at the bank."

Matt turned to Kitty. "We'll talk about this later." He rushed out and rode off.

Kitty stood on the second floor landing. She wanted to live in this house. She knew just how to make it into a home. She didn't know whether to cry or scream, but knew it was a losing battle. Matt wouldn't agree to live there. She left the house, angry and hurt, and drove her buggy to Mr. Davies house. He was sitting on the porch, and walked over to her as she stopped the buggy.

Kitty handed him the key, "Mr. Davies, thank you so much but we are not going to rent it."

Mr. Davies looked disappointed, "Mrs. Dillon, is it the price? If it is I could go lower. Aside from the fact that I need the income, it would be an honor to have Marshal Dillon living there. Like everyone around here, I owe him."

Kitty smiled sadly, "Thank you Mr. Davies, it's just that my husband feels that it is too far away from the center of town for a marshal."

Mr. Davies shrugged, "I guess, I can see that, and I can't move the house closer to town, so that's that. I understand."

Kitty drove off with tears in her eyes and disappointment in her heart. She knew that there were no houses to rent right in Dodge, and there was no point in renting rooms there. What she had at the Long Branch was better than any rooms she could rent.

She drove directly to Moss's stable to drop off the horse and buggy. Moss unhitched the horse and spoke rapidly, "Did you hear? A couple of men tried to rob the bank and – I don't know the details – but things went crazy and when Newley and Festus tried to stop them one man grabbed a teller - that new fellow named Will, and the other man grabbed the little Benson boy. They didn't get any money but they got two hostages. Marshal Dillon and Newley rode after them."

Kitty thanked Moss for his report and went up to Doc's to talk.

She knocked on Doc's door and in a few seconds it swung open, "Kitty what's wrong, are you sick?"

"No Doc, I just want to talk."

As soon as she went in and sat down, Doc excitedly repeated the news of the attempted bank robbery that she had just heard from Moss.

When he finished he looked at Kitty, who was sitting there half listening, "Kitty, I'm sorry, I haven't even asked you what you wanted to talk about."

Kitty gave a slight shake of her head, "It's not important, I guess."

Doc went over to his stove and filled two cups with coffee as he responded, "If it makes you upset, it's important." He handed a cup to Kitty, "It's about that house you showed me the other day isn't it?"

Kitty nodded before she took a sip.

Doc looked at her, "Let me think. Matt thinks it's too far from the center of town."

"Doc, how did you know? Why didn't you mention that to me before?"

"Kitty, I only thought about it this afternoon when Matt mentioned he was meeting you there."

"Doc, I didn't realize how much I wanted to live in that house until today. Now I guess that it's another thing that just can't be."

Doc rubbed his mustache to hide the slight smile that came to his face, "Kitty I hate to say this, but I seem to detect a little self pity in your voice?"

Kitty looked indignant. Doc just looked at her and finally she smiled, shook her head and gave a little laugh. "Doc, I love the house, but I have to admit there were a couple of things that I didn't account for – a marshal living away from the center of town, and an owner of a certain saloon needing an escort to get home at closing time."

Doc gave a brief nod, "I saw the place too, and I didn't think of those things, but there's no denying that both are true. - How about another cup of coffee?"

"Doc, I have a better idea. Come over to the Long Branch and I'll buy you a drink."

Doc started to put on his jacket as Kitty continued, "Doc, I'm thinking that some of the ideas I had for decorating the house could work in the Long Branch. I could make it less of a "my place" and more of an "our place," and when Matt retires we'll have more options. Right now I just want to make something that is our home."

Doc agreed, "Kitty I know you can do that, and there is no doubt in my mind that when Matt puts down that load that he will have been carrying for 20 years, he will go wherever you want."

Kitty smiled as arm and arm, she and Doc walked out.

Looking down from the landing at the top of Doc's stairs, they saw Newley riding in with a prisoner and the bank teller that had been taken hostage. Matt, the other bank robber and the child were nowhere in sight.

Kitty yelled down, "Newley,"

Newley looked up and answered her unspoken question, "Matt followed the other one."

TBC


	4. What to do?

A handcuffed man was sitting on the horse being led into town by Newley. The rider didn't look at all like a typical bank robber or kidnapper. He had grey hair and was wearing patched up farm clothes. He appeared to be in his late 60's maybe even 70, and didn't seem too comfortable sitting on a horse.

Riding to the left of Newley was Wilson Clairmont II, better known as Will. He had moved to Dodge just weeks ago and had been working as a bank teller.

As they neared the Marshal's office Will saw his wife standing outside with Mr. and Mrs. Benson and Festus. Will sighed, it had taken quite a bit of convincing to get Lorraine to move west. They had both grown up in Boston, but something about the west had always called to him. The idea of open spaces and the big blue sky had captured his imagination when he was young, and had never let go. He had assured her, that the west was not the wild and dangerous place portrayed in dime novels, so she finally agreed to give it a try. Why did this have to happen - just as they were getting settled.

They reached the Marshal's office, and Festus immediately helped the handcuffed man off of his horse. As he locked the man in a cell Festus asked, "What's ya name old timer?"

The man answered, "Oliver Biggs."

Festus looked his prisoner, "Mr. Biggs ain't ya a wee bit old to be doin stuff like takin hostages and robbin banks? "

Biggs nodded in agreement, "You're right young fellow, and it sure didn't work out. I'd a stuck to farming, but I lost my farm and didn't have a thing left."

Festus just shook his head sadly, "Well, just relax yourself. I'll be back with dinner later."

Outside, Will rushed over to his wife. She was a beautiful, tiny woman with blond hair and a look of fragility. Will hugged her. "Lorraine, don't worry. I'm all right. It wasn't bad at all."

Lorraine spoke through her tears, "I knew we shouldn't have come here. When we get back to the house we will start packing."

Newley walked over to the Bensons who were waiting worriedly for news of their little boy. By this time Kitty and Doc had joined them.

"Matt and I followed the trail pretty easily. It reached a point where it branched off into two. I followed one, Matt the other. He seemed to have a reason for sending me one way and taking the other himself. Anyway, I came across Mr. Clairmont and his kidnapper, Oliver Biggs. Let me tell you all, Mr. Clairmont was really something out there."

Newley nodded towards Will and looked right at Lorraine as he continued, "His hands were tied up but just as I was approaching I saw him give Mr. Biggs a hard kick in one shin. Biggs dropped his gun and started hopping around on one leg cussing, and then Mr. Clairmont kicked him in the other shin. I rushed in with my gun drawn. The rest was pretty easy."

Lorraine looked up at her husband with pride, and squeezed his arm. He looked back thinking that maybe he could talk her into staying after all.

Lorraine looked over at Mr. and Mrs. Benson. She and the couple had been waiting together for their loved ones and commiserating for hours. Her heart ached for them. She walked over and gave Mrs. Benson a hug. "I'm sure you're boy will be back safe very soon."

The Bensons smiled weakly and nodded.

Kitty was watching. She knew what the Bensons were feeling and went to them, "Mr. and Mrs. Benson, I know that this is very hard, but I know that Matt Dillon will do everything and anything to bring your boy back (she thought, but didn't add – or die trying.) Listen why don't you let me take the two of you over to Ma Smalley's rooming house so you can get some rest. There is no point waiting out here. I'll make sure someone gets you if there is any news."

Mr. and Mrs. Benson looked at each other and finally Mr. Benson replied, "We can't afford to rent a room, maam, so we'll just wait here."

Kitty took each of them by an arm, "You know something, I happen to know that there is a room there that has been paid for, but the guest left early. Ma has a policy to not charge if someone wants to use a room that has already been paid for."

They walked off with Doc and Newley smiling after them in amazement.

Kitty led the Benson's into the boarding house and asked them to wait for a moment. She immediately walked over to the woman everyone called Ma. "Ma they are the folks whose little boy was kidnapped. I want them to have a room while they wait. I'll pay, but I told them that someone paid for the room and left early, so the room is free."

Ma smiled and said to Kitty, "No need for you to pay. If you said the room is free, it's free. I'll take it from here."

Ma went over to the Bensons and ushered the couple upstairs into a comfortable room.

Kitty smiled after them, as she turned to walk back to speak to Newley the smile faded from her face and was replaced by a look of worry. "Newley, do you have any idea where the other trail led?"

Newley, shook his head, "Sorry, no, and that sun shower washed away any tracks to follow. Don't worry, I'll bet that the man Matt is chasing is an old timer like his partner. Matt won't have any trouble at all and will be back before we know it."

Kitty tried to smile, "Thanks Newley, I'll be in the Long Branch if you hear anything." She went back to her rooms, and got to work on making it feel more like a home for the two of them. There were things from his room that she knew he liked having around. She could make those thing more prominent. There lots of changes she could make. She knew it was silly, but it felt like what she was doing could bring him home sooner.

TBC


	5. Home - Where is it?

Matt

When Matt and Newley discovered that the kidnapers had split up, Matt had a feeling that he should follow the one that headed southwest - just a feeling. Having been a lawman for more than half his life, he had learned long ago not to dismiss his feelings.

After tracking for a couple of miles it started to rain, and the tracks were being washed away. Matt dismounted and walked his horse under a grove of trees, there was no point in continuing in the rain with no tracks to follow. It looked like a sun shower that wouldn't last long. He'd wait it out and then decide which way to go. Looking around he spotted a dilapidated shed not far away. Maybe the man he was chasing had taken shelter there.

Suddenly he heard a voice, "Hello Matt, put your hands up and turn around slowly."

Matt turned towards the voice, with his hands raised. A medium height, slender, but strong and confident looking grey haired man was pointing a rifle directly at him. There was something very familiar about the man, and Matt was positive that he knew that voice.

"Do I know you? You seem familiar."

"Look carefully Matt, we haven't seen each other for 30 years. Last time I saw you, you were maybe 15 or 16 and I was 35.

Matt stared at the man, and after several minutes it suddenly came to him. "Douglas Bates? You were foreman of the Texas horse ranch that I lived on when I was a teenager."

Bates stepped forward and removed Matt's gun from his holster, "That's right Matt. You know I've heard a lot about you over the years. I'm proud that I was the one that educated you about horses back then. I know you learned a lot from me."

Matt nodded, "I sure did Doug."

Bates indicated a direction with his rifle, "Walk."

They went into the shed. A very scared 5 year-old boy was huddled on the floor in the corner of the room not moving. Matt went over to him, "Don't worry son, it's going to be all right."

Bates watched Matt talk to the boy, his face expressionless. He kept the rifle pointed at the lawman, "Matt move over here. I have to tie you up."

Matt walked over, and Bates remarked, "Remember how good I always was with a rope? I still am. Age hasn't changed that. Hold your wrists together in front of you." Matt did as he was told. Bates held the rifle with one hand and with the other threw a small lasso over Matt's wrists, quickly yanked it tight and knotted it. He continued talking, "Matt, things didn't work out too good for me. I worked that ranch until a little more than year ago. I was a good foreman. I know horses. I know the ranching business and how to manage men, but new owners took over and fired me saying I was too old. I couldn't get another job. Everyone said I was too old. I had no savings to speak of, I never married, never had kids, had no family - nothing. Anyway I was in a bar last week, drowning my sorrows with the couple of dollars I had left, and I met a fellow who was more or less in the same situation. We figured if we could just pull off one bank robbery, just one, we'd be all right. Guess we didn't do too good."

Matt answered quietly, "Doug, the best thing you could do for yourself now, is to bring the boy home, and give yourself up. You'll be charged with attempted robbery and kidnapping, but no one will have gotten hurt. With no past criminal record, you probably wouldn't get much of a sentence. Maybe even probation.

Bates sat down in a chair, still pointing the rifle at Matt. "No Matt, I can't turn myself in. Spending any time in jail would kill me, and even if it didn't what would I do when I got out? Probation – what would that help? If no one will hire an old man, who on earth would hire an old man on probation?

"Doug, I could help you."

Bates shook his head and stood up, "There's no help for me – I have nothing." He stared into space for a second, and then looked at Matt and said firmly, "Well a man has do, what he has to do. I'm going to kill the kid and then I'm going to kill you. Then I'll take what I can from you and ride off. I'll go on stealing what I have to, when I have to. That's my future.

Bates rose from the chair and started walking over to the boy carrying his rifle.'

Matt shouted, "Doug, you can't be serious."

Bates stood in front of the terrified boy taking aim, "Dead serious."

Matt hurled his body at Bates, knocking him down. The rope holding his wrists together came undone and he spotted his pistol lying on the table. He quickly grabbed it as Bates rolled over and aimed his rifle at Matt – Matt fired.

He ran over to Bates and saw that the bullet had gone through his chest, "Doug, you should have turned yourself in. I would have helped you."

Bates smiled a little, "I wanted it this way. When I saw you, I made a decision to find a way to have you put me out of my misery." Giving a nod at Matt's untied wrists he said with a small smile, "I was always good with a rope." Looking Matt in the eyes he added softly, "I want you to know, I wouldn't have killed the kid. Thank you Matt." Douglas Bates died.

Matt Dillon looked at the dead body on the floor. He was flooded with memories, thoughts and feelings. Coming to his senses he pushed all of that aside, he had to comfort the boy. He walked over, and crouched down, "Your name's Charlie right?"

The boy nodded, looking terrified.

"Charlie, you've been very, very brave. You are going to be all right, you're safe now."

Matt got a canteen and gave the boy a drink of water. Charlie took a long drink and handed the canteen back. Matt squeezed the boys arm, "That's good Charlie. Now I want you to wait right here, and rest. I'm going to take care of something and then I'll take you home. Your mama and papa will be very proud of you."

Matt found a shovel in the shed and took Douglas Bates' body outside to bury him. He put a maker on the grave and stood for a few minutes paying his respects, thinking of the kind and patient man he had know as a teenager, and regretting the end that that man had come to. Matt mourned Douglas Bates as a man who had never had a home – not a real one.

He walked back inside the shed and sat on the floor next to the Charlie. The child looked up at him and slowly climbed into his lap, putting his arms around Matt's neck. They sat quietly with Matt just holding the Charlie in his arms. After a few minutes Matt gave boy a hug and whispered softly into his ear, "It's time to get you home. You'll be safe, you'll be riding with me."

He lifted Charlie to his feet, stood up and took the boy by the hand leading him outside. He mounted his horse and gently lifted the boy to sit in front of him. It wasn't long before Charlie was leaning back against him, sound asleep. The feel of Charlie's small, warm body resting against his, and the rhythm of the boy's quiet breathing gave Matt a feeling of comfort and peace, as they rode back to Dodge.

Mr. & Mrs Benson were standing outside of Matt's office, overwhelmed with worry. Kitty was standing with them trying to offer words of encouragement when she happened to look down the street. There was Matt slowly riding into town. She pointed towards him practically shouting, "Mr. & Mrs. Benson, here comes Matt, and he has Charlie with him."

Charlie's parents ran to meet the approaching rider, with Kitty not far behind. Matt pulled to a stop as they neared. He gently handed Charlie down to his father, "He's not hurt, just asleep." Charlie woke long enough to say, "Mama, papa," before falling back asleep in his father's arms.

The couple looked at Matt, "We don't know how to thank you."

Matt shook his head, "No need. You're a fine family take care of each other."

Mrs. Bates reached up and squeezed Matt's hand. "You will always be in our prayers always." She took her husband by the arm and they walked away carrying their sleeping child.

Kitty smiled after them as they walked down the street. She turned and Matt stood there facing her, "Kitty, about the house - I'm sorry about the way I spoke to you. I should have started out by saying that the second I take off this badge, we will go anywhere you want to, it's just that right now..."

Kitty interrupted, "I know Matt, and I understand. I really do. I got a little carried away. I guess I just want so much to make a home for you."

Matt took her by the shoulders, and looked into her eyes saying softly, "You are my home."

Then he kissed her deeply and passionately. Folks walking by didn't know whether to stop and stare or avert their eyes.

When they came up for air Matt touched her cheek lightly, "Kitty, I have to go take care of a few things. I'll be back in an hour or so. I have a lot to tell you."

Kitty nodded and smiled gently, "I'll make something for us to eat."

Matt nodded and they parted. Matt walked to his office, when he entered, Festus jumped to his feet, "Matthew, I sure am glad that you got that lil Benson boy home."

Matt smiled, "Me too Festus. Now, my guess is that the man you and Newley have in jail is no spring chicken."

Newley looked surprised, "How did you know Matt?"

Matt filled them in on his encounter with Douglas Bates ending with, "Let's go talk to Mr. Biggs."

Standing outside the cell, Matt didn't waste any time, "Mr. Biggs are you ready to confess to attempted robbery and kidnapping."

The man nodded with a grim expression on his face.

"Mr. Biggs, if I put in a good word for you with Judge Brooker, and given the circumstance and the fact that you have no criminal record, let's say he gives you probation. Where would you go?"

The man answered immediately, "I have a cousin in San Francisco, I could stay with him and his family, but I don't have the money to get there. That's why I needed to rob a bank."

Matt sighed heavily, "Mr. Biggs, if you get probation, I'll personally pay your passage to San Francisco, but no more bank robberies or any other crimes. Understood?"

Biggs nodded solemnly as Matt walked back into his office and put on his hat, "Newley, I'll meet you back here for late night rounds," and he headed out the door.

Matt walked to the back of the Long Branch, and climbed the stairs thinking about Douglas Bates. He knew that when he told Kitty about him, she'd understand everything he was feeling. He entered and was looking around just as Kitty came into the room, "Kitty, it looks different. It's nice." He quickly added, "Not that it wasn't nice before."

Kitty laughed, "I had to get some decorating ideas out of my system."

Matt put his arms around her relishing the feel of her. He starting kissing her up and down her neck. She muttered, "Oh, Cowboy that feels good." He moved his hand down her back, and squeezed her bottom, "Do you think there's time, before we eat and talk for a certain lawman to show his beautiful wife how much he loves and appreciates her.

Kitty muttered incoherently as he let her into the bedroom.

TBC


	6. Life & Death-Family & Jobs

Four Months Later

It was early evening and Kitty was in Doc's office, sitting on the edge of the examination table with her legs hanging off. Doc took off his glasses and nodded with a smile, "Kitty, of course you are correct. You're expecting. Like you figured, I'd say four months along. That would put the birth right around the time that Matt retires."

Kitty had a big smile on her face, "Pretty good timing Doc wouldn't you say? Funny, I swear I know exactly when it happened."

Doc put up his hand and laughed, "No need to tell me all the details, but yes I'd say it was excellent timing. Have you told Matt?"

Kitty couldn't keep the smile off of her face, "Doc, I told him that I suspected the first second I had an inkling. I can't wait to tell him that it's real.

Doc rubbed mustache, "Some things have really changed haven't they?"

Kitty nodded, "Yes, they sure have." Suddenly looking serious she added, "Doc you were so right. Keeping my miscarriage a secret from Matt would have been a terrible mistake. I never thanked you for the guidance you gave us, so I'm thanking you now."

Doc looked at her, "It wasn't all my doing. I said some things, but it was up to you and to Matt make choices." Doc leaned forward and kissed her on the forehead, "I'm sure glad that things turned out the way they did, and I don't mind saying that I'm thrilled that I'm going to be a grandpa."

Kitty smiled as she stood up and started getting ready to leave, "Would you mind getting my jacket for me gramps? Let's go have dinner at Delmonico's."

Helping her on with her jacket Doc asked, "Kitty, have you heard from Matt? What is happening with that trial?"

Kitty sighed and turned to face Doc, a look of concern washing over her face, "Yes, Matt wired that the trial has started, and that he was worried because Judge Carroll is hearing the case. He has a reputation for being a hanging judge."

Doc gave a small shake of his head, "That's a shame. I know the way Matt looks at this situation is that the defendant is a youngster that made a big mistake. It was his first crime – and yes he stole a couple of horses but the killing of that rancher was an accident. Matt is totally convinced of that, and I for one trust his judgment in these matters. Matt was hoping for a jail sentence, but with Judge Carroll that doesn't seem realistic."

Kitty agreed, "I know. It's so sad, but I don't think there is anything anyone can do." She ran her hand over her abdomen, "At least I have good news for Matt when he gets back. I'm glad for that."

Matt in Hayes City

Judge Carroll was presiding over the trial of a young man accused of being a murderer and a horse thief. A man in his 50's, the judge took great pride in both his handlebar moustache and his reputation for being a hanging judge. He was not large in size, but his unsmiling, stern, almost vengeful demeanor and deep, booming voice made him an imposing presence.

Matt had just given his testimony, and had returned to his seat in the courthouse. He looked over at the teenage defendant who was sitting next to his court appointed lawyer. He looked pale, shaken and very young.

Matt had testified that he had found the young man with 2 stolen horses, but that when he had come upon him, the young man was on the ground next to the man he had shot, trying to stop the bleeding. The teenager had said that his rifle had gone off accidentally, and Matt believed him. After all if the kid had shot the man intentionally, he would have ridden off with the horses and left him. When Matt had reached the scene and got to the wounded man, unfortunately he was already breathing his last. The kid knelt beside the dead man, not able to believe that he was gone. He just kept saying plaintively, "Mister, I'm sorry mister. My rifle went off, I never meant to hurt nobody. I just wanted a couple of horses. Mister, do you hear me? Mister, I'm sorry." Matt knew in his gut that the killing was an accident and the young man was horrified that it had happened.

Sitting in the courtroom, Matt found himself wondering if the teenager had ever had a girlfriend or even a first kiss. He knew that the kid probably had never even shaved. Matt hoped that his testimony would help prevent a hanging sentence, but he doubted it. Neither the judge nor the jury looked convinced and it didn't help that the dead man had been respected and well liked. It wasn't that Matt didn't regret the death of the rancher, it was just that he firmly believed it was a tragic accident not murder.

Matt was deep in thought when he heard a big commotion. The defendant had overturned a table, punched a guard and bolted from the courtroom before anyone could react.

Judge Carroll was shocked. Bursting with anger and indignation he stood and looked down from his bench at Matt bellowing, "Marshal Dillon, pursue immediately. I'm issuing an order – Wanted Dead or Alive."

Matt raced from the courtroom. His horse was tied up outside. He mounted and followed the young man, knowing that being found by him would be a better fate for the youngster than being found by anyone else.

The kid had taken a horse that had been tethered outside of the courtroom, and had ridden off at a gallop, but he wasn't much or a horseman or a criminal, so Matt had no trouble following him and caught up quickly.

The kid didn't know where he was going, and was surprised when he came to a ridge. He got off the horse, walked to the edge and looked down. He found himself looking down a 350-foot drop to a fast moving river. Matt was just a few feet in front of him on his horse. The youngster knew he was trapped.

Matt dismounted and walked very slowly towards teenager, who kept nervously looking over the ridge, down at the river.

Matt used a calm tone, the kind of tone he'd use to quiet a panicky horse, "Son, don't do it. You won't survive. Just come with me. Come on, come on son. Just take a step towards me. Come on."

The young man looked at Matt, "I appreciate what you said at the trial, but it won't do no good."

The boy leaned towards the edge, and Matt moved quickly to take his arm. He was too late, and the teenager jumped over the edge, plunging to his death.

Three Days Later

A heartsick Matt Dillon rode into town at 1 AM. No one was awake at Moss's stable so he took care of his horse himself and walked slowly home, deep in thought. He entered quietly, hung up his gun belt, and sat in a chair, staring into space picturing the teenager jumping off the ridge. He reviewed his own words over and over, and kept thinking that if only he had said the right words the boy wouldn't have jumped. He knew the boy was destined to be hung, but still couldn't stop thinking about it. Kitty had heard him come in and turned over in bed to face him.

"Matt, are you all right?"

"I'm fine Kitty. It's very late, go back to sleep."

Kitty was always sensitive to Matt's tone of voice, and in those few words she could tell that he was very sad and very tired. She turned and lit the lamp that was on the bed stand and sat on the side of the bed, "I'm not going back to sleep Matt."

She continued watching him. He didn't meet her gaze, his jaw was clenched and he was staring into space. "Cowboy, it's going to be a long night if you don't start talking."

Matt didn't move but after a few minutes took a breath and leaned forward, taking Kitty's hands in his, "Kitty, I don't know what I would do without you."

He recounted the whole thing – trial, the escape and the young man's decision to plunge to his death, or maybe the youngster had had the hope that he would survive the fall. After all he was young enough to think it possible. Maybe it wasn't suicide, just a youthful hope of an impossible escape.

After finishing he was quiet for a time before continuing, "Kitty, when I take off this badge I want to be done with it. I don't want to be part of law enforcement, even as a supervisor. I'm proud of the job I've done and continue to do, very proud. I believe in the law, but at the same time there are things that have happened over the years that I'd rather forget, and I don't want to keep adding to them. After 20 years I want to leave it, all of it."

Kitty responded quietly, "Matt, you don't have to take any job you don't want to take."

Matt pulled her over to sit on his lap, and wrapped his long arms around her, "Kitty that doesn't mean we can't move to New Orleans. It just means that I'll have to do something else when we get there."

Kitty sat up straight in surprise and looked at at Matt with eyes wide open, "New Orleans – what are you talking about?"

Matt was confused, "Kitty when I got that offer from the New Orleans Police Commissioner, you looked so pleased that I thought that's what you wanted us to do."

Kitty kissed him on the cheek, "Matt, I've been pleased about all of the job offers you've been getting since you announced your retirement. Everyone from the Secret Service to Pinkerton, to law enforcement agencies all over the country, and even Mexico have been sending you offers. I'm pleased and proud that so many people understand how valuable you are."

Kitty looked up at her husband. She was touched and moved that he was so unquestioningly ready to move where he thought she wanted to be, "Dodge is my home. Of course I'd like to visit New Orleans, when the baby is a little older."

Matt looked into her eyes, "For sure?"

Kitty nodded.

Matt drew her closer. They were quiet for a time, just enjoying the moment. "Kitty you know if I turn down all those jobs, I'll have to figure out how to earn a living."

Kitty got comfortable, her head resting on her husband's chest, "You know Matt, in the past months when you've talked about Douglas Bates, I've realized how much you enjoyed those days of horse ranching. Before you decided to become a lawman, didn't you aim to have a horse ranch?"

Matt rubbed his hand up and down her thigh, as she nuzzled into his chest, "Douglas did teach me more than a few things. Sure having a horse ranch would suit me just fine, but you know how much I have in the bank. Not enough to buy a small ranch or even some property and enough horses to get started."

"Matt listen, when I started thinking that I was pregnant, I began to think about the Long Branch. I know what you are going to say, but hear me out."

Matt started to put his hand up but Kitty gently pulled it down, "Just continue rubbing my thigh Cowboy, and listen." Matt smiled and did what he was told. Kitty continued, "Matt, as my pregnancy moves along, I won't want to be running the Long Branch on my own. I think finding a partner is a good idea. I can sell half interest. That and the money you have in the bank should be enough to get a small horse ranch started. Once you retire, because you'll have done 20 years you'll get a pension. That and the income from the half interest of the Long Branch will keep us going until the ranch is on its feet."

Matt smiled at Kitty's optimism, "Kitty my pension won't be much,"

Kitty smiled back, "Cowboy, you know the Long Branch. The income from a half interest won't be much. We'll make it work."

Matt smiled back. Her optimism was contagious, "Well, looks like we have to start thinking of names for a baby and a ranch. Right now, let's go to bed. I've kept an expectant mother up much to late."

TBC


	7. Rain Falls

5 Months Later – Days before Matt's Retirement

Deputy Newley O'Brian had been designated by the War Department to be Matt's replacement upon his retirement. Matt had spent the year allowing Newley to share more and more of his responsibilities, and in a few days he'd be turning over his badge.

They had just escorted a prisoner from Dodge to Hayes City, and were on their way back. It was noon and they were about 1 hour outside of town talking as they rode.

"Matt, I'm sure glad we're close to Dodge. From the looks of those clouds, a fierce rainstorm is approaching."

"Yep, that's why I had us start out before dawn."

Newley looked at Matt, "I'm amazed that you figured on the storm that early. You're sure a lot better than I am about predicting the weather."

Matt smiled, "Newley, I hope you never get as good as I am."

Newley looked puzzled, "Why is that?"

Matt gave a short laugh, "When a storm is coming my leg and back let me know in no uncertain terms. I've got some scars I wouldn't wish on anybody."

Newley shook his head and gave Matt an embarrassed smile. Matt smiled back, "Let's get down and let the horses get a drink over in that stream before we continue. We have time for a short stop."

They dismounted and walked their horses a few feet to the narrow stream. The horses were drinking and the two men filled their canteens.

As he put the cap on his canteen Newley said, "Matt, Hayes City has changed a whole lot in the six months or so since I've was there last. There are so many more businesses and families. They're building a bigger school house, and a second church."

Matt nodded, "Yep, just like Dodge, more stores and families, and fewer drunken cowboys and gunmen. Dodge has that new hotel being built near the railroad station, and it's going to be pretty fancy. It will attract more business minded people, and it looks like we might also be getting a second bank. I'll tell you even the cattle drives coming through have gotten tamer. Times are changing Newley and changing fast."

Newley noticed that Matt was staring at something in the distance and looked in the direction of his focus. There was a small group of Indians on horseback on a hill not far from where they were."

"Matt, you're friends with a lot of Indians in these parts. Who are they?"

Matt kept his eyes on the Indians, "Talk about times changing. Right there you see the last group of renegades. The cavalry has been after them for months, but they've been clever."

Matt watched the renegades and spoke quickly, "Newley, they are going to charge. When I give the word we'll mount quickly and ride west to the top of the hill. As we start down they will lose sight of us for a short time. You ride to Fort Dodge and alert Colonel Clark. I'll continue west. I believe they'll think they lost you and follow me."

"Matt let's both ride for Fort Dodge."

"Newley, on those war ponies they can outrun us. If they lose sight of us both they'll stop briefly and track, and before we know it catch up. We have to split up. Go!"

They mounted quickly and rode west. The renegades followed closing the gap between them quickly. Matt and Newley got to the top of the hill and started down. Halfway down the hill Newley looked back and saw that the Indians hadn't reached the top yet, he headed towards Fort Dodge, galloping as fast as his horse could go. Matt continued down the hill. It wasn't long before the renegades were after him. Newley was no longer in sight, so as Matt expected they rode after him, and caught up quickly. Before long, he was surrounded and pulled to a stop. Arrows were pointed at him from every direction.

The leader put down his bow and rode his horse to be along side of Matt's. He was a young man, taller then most Indians, with striking green eyes. Matt knew that his mother had been a white woman.

Matt looked at him and said, "Grey Fox, your father is the chief of your people. Is this how you honor him?"

The Indian's voice was filled with contempt, "My father does what the white man tells him to. He is no chief. Put your hands up Dillon."

Matt put his hands in the air, "Your father is a brave man who does everything he can to keep his people safe."

Gray Fox removed Matt's pistol from his holster, and his rifle from the scabbard saying, "Enough talk. Let's go."

Matt did as he was told thinking that if they had wanted to kill him, he'd be dead already. He looked around and counted 10 braves including Grey Fox. All were ridding small fast horses. They had bows and arrows, and knives, but as far as he could tell the only guns they had were the pistol and rifle taken from him.

After riding for a while they reached a narrow passageway where they had to go single file. Just then lightning flashed and the sky opened up. Rain starting pouring down in heavy sheets. The Indians just plodded on.

They reached a grove of trees and rode through to a clearing that was under an overhanging cliff. The overhang provided excellent but not complete protection from the rain. Matt saw that 2 teepees had been set up directly under the overhang. He had to admit that a better location wouldn't be possible. The grove of trees kept them out of sight and the overhang provided a lot of protection from the elements.

Two Indians pulled Matt down from his horse and walked him into the smaller of the two teepees. Grey Fox followed holding the rifle. Matt thought that with just three he might be able overpower them and take the rifle back. He punched Grey Fox hard in the jaw, sending him flying off to the side, he elbowed the man to his left and back handed the one to his right. The man on his left scrambled to his feet and jumped on to Matt's back. As Matt was struggling to throw him off, Grey Fox managed to stand, picked up the rifle and hit Matt on the side of the head with the butt. Blood was trickling down the side of Matt's face, as he fell unconscious.

Newley

Newley reached Fort Dodge as the torrential rains blasted down. The corporal on watch recognized him and ran to meet him, "Deputy O'Brian, are you here to get out of the rain?"

Newley got off his horse, "No Corporal, I need to see the Colonel Clark. It's important, Matt Dillon sent me."

"I'll take you right away." The Corporal signaled another soldier, "Private, take care of the Deputy's horse."

Standing dripping wet in Colonel Richard Clark's office Newley told the Colonel about the renegades and Matt's actions. The colonel, a stocky man with light brown hair and an unusually raspy voice, stood behind his desk listening carefully. When Newley finished, the Colonel pressed his hands on his desk and leaned forward speaking intently, "Deputy, I understand the situation. I want to get my hands on those renegades and I want to help Matt. He's a friend of mine, a good one, but we can't do anything until this weather clears. Certainly, you must understand that heading out now would be useless. Please go with the Corporal. He will find you some clothes to wear until yours are dry and then he'll take you to the mess hall to get some grub. We'll move out as soon as we can. Believe me, I want to get going as much as you do. We will go as soon as possible."

Dodge

Kitty's partner, Hannah was behind the bar of the Long Branch with Sam when the thunder and lightening started. The rain was soon pouring down in buckets, and the few customers who were in the saloon left quickly to get home. Hannah turned to Sam, "You should go home too. This storm is likely to get a lot worse before it gets better. I'll clean up."

Sam nodded gratefully and left as Hannah continued washing glasses. As she worked, Hannah mused about her past and her life in Dodge. She was a young girl, just 13 when her mother passed away. She was an only child, and took over the care of her father and the household. It was a lonely life, but she loved her father and didn't really mind. The only person who visited regularly was a friend of her father's, a man named Clarence Davis. He was a lonely widower who ran a dry goods store in the small town they lived in. His grown sons lived far away, and rarely visited. She was 18 when her father became very sick. Mr. Davis, had always been fond of her and asked for her hand in marriage. Her father knowing that he was dying consented, so at the age of 18 she married a 50 year old man who she would always call Mr. Davis. He was kind to her. He just wanted someone to take care of the household, cook his meals and keep him company. They had something of a physical relationship, but they never had children. After 20 years of marriage, Mr. Davis was feeling his years and asked her to help out in the dry goods store. She found that she really enjoyed interacting with the customers and had a good sense of business. Another 9 years went by and Mr. Davis' health went into a deep declined. The following year was the hardest for her. She was caring for her invalid husband and running the store on her own.

After 30 years of marriage, Mr. Davis passed away. Hannah at the age of 48, for the first time had a chance to plan her life. Mr. Davis had left her everything he owned. She sold the store and house and decided to travel west. She had no plans, just a taste for freedom.

After visiting St. Louis, she took a stagecoach to Dodge City on a whim. She soon learned that there was a saloon in town that was owned by a woman. That intrigued her. Next she learned that that woman was looking for a partner. Hannah never could figure out why, but when she heard this she marched herself right into the Long Branch, and sought the owner out. By the end of the conversation she was the half owner of a saloon in Dodge City, Kansas.

She and Kitty had hit it off from the start. They quickly became very close friends and Hannah was looking forward to the birth of Kitty and Matt's baby. She's be the best Auntie in the world.

Thinking of the baby made Hannah look up to the second floor of the Long Branch. Kitty hadn't been down in the saloon since Hannah had become a partner. The smell of alcohol made Kitty slightly nauseous, and she thought that an obviously pregnant woman didn't belong in a saloon. Kitty had stayed very involved in the business, discussing orders with Hannah and working on the ledger from her rooms upstairs.

With the bar cleaned up, and the glasses washed and stacked, Hannah decided to pay her beloved friend a visit. With this storm, there weren't going to be customers any time soon. Besides she knew that Kitty was very close to her due date and was getting anxious.

Kitty was standing the window watching the torrential rains come down when she heard a knock at the door. She answered without looking, "Come in."

Hannah entered and walked over to the window to stand next to Kitty. She knew what her friend was thinking, "You know Kitty, the storm probably took Matt by surprise. and he and Newley found shelter."

Kitty continued to stare out at the sheets of rain that were falling down, "There is no way on earth the Matt didn't know that this storm was coming. Something is wrong."

Hannah took Kitty by the arm and gently turned her so they could look at one another, "Maybe Matt's horse threw a shoe, or maybe Newley's horse went lame and that slowed them down. Or maybe Matt saw a pretty young cowgirl and decided to chase after her."

Kitty giggled at that last suggestion, and Hannah smiled at her before saying, "Honey, let's play checkers. It will pass the time. With this rain, business is lousy."

TBD


	8. Racing against Time

The Next Morning

Matt was lying on the ground unconscious in the tepee where Grey Fox and the other renegades had left him the day before. He slowly opened his eyes and tried to focus as the morning light streamed in. His head was pounding and his throat was parched. His wrists and ankles were bound, but he managed to use his feet to push himself to a sitting position with his back against the tepee wall. He licked his dry, cracked lips, and wondered what was going to happen next. He needed to keep his wits about him, but the pounding in his head was making it hard to think a coherent thought. Matt was squeezing his eyes shut, trying to clear his head when Grey Fox entered and stood in front of him. Dillon opened his eyes and looked at the renegade, "Grey Fox, don't continue the violence. You can't escape the cavalry forever. They'll catch up to you. You can still rejoin your tribe, rejoin your mother and father. You and the others who ride with you can still do this."

Grey Fox stood motionless, not a muscle moved as he stared at Matt, finally he replied, "My people have done what the white man told them to, and they have suffered. Even my mother, a white woman, has suffered greatly. I will not go quietly like my father, I will fight to the end."

Grey Fox took a step towards the marshal, "Dillon, we gathered together last night to decide what to do with you. We decided you must die. There is no other way. Your scalp will be sent to Fort Dodge as a reminder that we are not defeated." Grey Fox paused before continuing, "Dillon we all know that you are a warrior. We have seen your bravery in the past, and that is to be respected. For that reason you will be killed quickly and after you are scalped, your body will be returned to Dodge City so that your people can bury you." Grey Fox turned to leave but stopped and looked back at Matt, "Prepare yourself for death Dillon, my men will come for you soon."

Matt's thoughts immediately went to Kitty, the love of his life. He cursed himself. He had asked too much of life thinking he could have a wife and family, even while he had this job. He loved Kitty so much that he couldn't imagine life without her. She was the light in his life. There were times over the years when he had almost lost her. Lost her to violence. Lost her because of her fear that he'd be killed. Lost her to another man. Those almosts were the most painful things he had suffered in his life, nothing else he had gone through compared. Yet she had somehow, miraculously stayed with him – loved him, been there for him.

Matt Dillon cursed himself again, he shouldn't have married Kitty, it was selfish of him, so damn selfish. He didn't have the right to expect so much from life. Now the thing he had feared and avoided for years would happen. He would die leaving behind a widow and orphan, a child that he would never see.

Newley at Fort Dodges

Torrential rains had blasted the area all night, and it was not until dawn that they slowed to a sprinkle. Colonel Clark had soldiers and horses standing by to head out from Fort Dodge at the earliest possible moment. It was shortly after dawn when the Colonel gave the signal to move out. He and Newley led platoon of men riding as briskly as they could through the thick mud and puddles left by the heavy rain. Every man in the fort would have been along if they had been given a choice. Everyone wanted to find those renegades and everyone wanted to help Matt Dillon, a man they all held in high regard.

Riding side by side in front of 50 men, the Colonel turned to the Deputy, "Newley we'll ride to the spot where you think they caught up to Matt and then split up into groups, and search in every direction. These renegades have been clever about their whereabouts, but we will beat every bush, and search every inch of the area. It's unlikely that they traveled in that rainstorm, not even those renegades are that crazy."

Newley nodded grimly, "Yes sir. Let's just hope that when we find them, Matt is still alive."

Dodge

It was early morning, and Kitty was in bed lying on her side staring at the clock. It had been 12 minutes since her last contraction. She had felt a first and then a second contraction, but had convinced herself that it was her imagination. Then she felt the wetness of her water breaking, followed by another contraction. She had to admit that she was in labor. She was in labor and she didn't know where Matt was, all she knew was that something was terribly wrong. Horrific images flooded her mind - images of Matt being dead, or lying on the ground somewhere suffering a horrible injury. She tried to push the images out of her mind and the panic she was feeling out of her heart as she rose and got dressed.

Hannah was behind the bar of the saloon setting out a pot of coffee and some cups when she heard Kitty's door close. She turned and was surprised to her friend descending the stairs. Kitty hadn't been in the saloon for many months. Hannah saw Kitty put her hand on her stomach and immediately knew what was happening. Hannah walked to the bottom of the stairs, and extended her hand. "Come on honey, I'll walk you to Doc's."

Kitty took Hannah's hand. When she got down the stairs she looked at Hannah with tears in her eyes and whispered, "Where is he? I need him so much."

Hannah didn't know what to say. She put her arm around Kitty's shoulders, "Let's go see Doc."

Doc was in his office reading when he heard two people coming up the stairs. He opened the door before they reached the top, and ushered Kitty inside. He looked at Hannah and noiselessly mouthed one word, "Matt?"

Hannah shook her head and left. First she'd check with Festus to find out if he had had any word. If he hadn't she'd go to the telegraph office to see if a wire had come in. She knew that both of those actions were pointless. Festus would have come to Kitty if he had heard anything, and wires from the Marshall don't just sit it the telegraph office. They get delivered quickly. Never-the-less Hannah would go through the motions. She couldn't think of anything else to do.

TBC


	9. Reactions and a Prayer

Matt

Matt's mind was so filled with thoughts and images of Kitty, that he had no idea how much time had passed since Grey Fox told him he was going to be killed. He looked up and saw that two of the Indians had silently entered the tepee where he had been left tied up. They were the strongest looking of the 10 renegades. One of them cut the rope that was tying Matt's ankles together. Then they stood on either side of him, took hold of his arms and dragged him to his feet. Looking at the two men, Matt couldn't help but note that the one on his left looked really young. He was taller than average, and probably hadn't even reached his full height yet. It was a shame Matt thought, chances were strong that that young man would be killed by the cavalry before he even finished growing.

Each holding an arm firmly, the two men walked Matt out of the tepee, into the sunlight.

Grey Fox was standing in the shadow of the overhang, holding the rifle to his side. The others were standing behind him. Matt was brought to a standstill a few feet in front of the renegade leader. Looking at the Indian Matt spoke, "Gray Fox, you said I was a warrior, but you plan on shooting me with my hands tied behind my back. That does not show respect."

Grey Fox hesitated, but knew that Matt was correct. He addressed the young man on Matt's left side, "Cut the ropes off of his wrists." The young man moved behind Matt and cut away the rope binding his wrists. As soon as Matt felt his hand were free he moved quickly. He threw his right side and arm forward with all of his might, the man who had been holding that arm lost his grip and flew forward landing in the mud.

Turning swiftly to his left, Matt swung his left arm around the young Indian's neck in a chokehold and wrested the knife from the startled man's hand. He pointed the tip of the knife at the young renegade's neck and looked up at Grey Fox.

Grey Fox looked on calmly. He lifted his hand to signal the men behind him not to move, "That won't work Dillon. The man you are holding is ready to die for our cause."

Matt could feel the young Indian, trembling with fear, "Grey Fox, is he really ready to die or are you just ready to see him die?"

Grey Fox didn't answer. He slowly lifted his rifle to take aim. There was no time for hesitation, Matt shoved the man he was holding to the side and threw the knife at Grey Fox, aiming for his chest.

Grey Fox, fell backwards as the knife went into him and the rifle went off firing into the air.

The Cavalry

The platoon had reached the bottom of the hill where the renegades had caught up with Matt the previous day. Colonel Clark split the men into 5 groups and gave each a direction and territory to cover. Clark and Newley rode with one of the groups. Each of the others was headed by an experienced sergeant, who was told that if he found anything to whistle a signal.

After a riding in silence, Clark commented to Newley, "That damn rainstorm - with no tracks to follow, it's like we're stumbling around in the dark." Suddenly Clark sat up taller in his saddle and listened. "Newley, did you hear that sound?"

Newley looked over and nodded.

The Colonel was still listening hard, "I thought I heard a shot, but muted like it wasn't fired out in the open terrain. I only heard one."

Newley answered, "Are you sure it was a shot? I couldn't tell for sure." Colonel thought for a second and then made a command decision. He whistled the signal for all within hearing range to join him, and galloped towards the direction he thought the shot was coming from. Clark and his troops came to a narrow pathway and had to go single file. They continued on as fast as they could, given the muddy conditions and the narrowness of the path.

Dodge

Hannah had gone to Festus to ask if there was any news of Matt. Of course there hadn't been. The two of them went to the telegraph office and asked Barney if a wire had come in either from or about Marshal Dillon. When they were told no, they asked if he was absolutely sure, and an exasperated Barney glared at them before softening his look and responding, "I'm worried too. I know Kitty is about to give birth."

The door opened and all three turned to see a uniformed man rush in. It was the private that had taken care of Newley's horse when the deputy had arrived at Fort Dodge. He walked over to Barney, "I have a message from Deputy Newley O'Brian to give to a deputy named Festus. I checked the marshal's office and no one is there."

Festus stepped forward, "That thar's me. I'll take her"

The private took a piece of paper from his pocket and handed it over to Festus, who immediately handed it to Hannah.

Hannah opened the note and read aloud:

_Matt is being held by renegade Indians. I'm with the cavalry in pursuit. Newley_

Festus looked at Hannah, "Do we tell Miss Kitty?"

Hannah shook her head, "No Festus, she's scared and worried enough. We don't want her picturing what renegades might do to Matt."

Festus agreed, "You got a point thar Miss Hannah, but let's show Doc. He aught to know."

They thanked the private and left. Hannah walked up to Doc's to show him the note.

Kitty's labor wasn't progressing fast, but it was progressing. Doc kept telling her to take deep breaths and to try to relax between contractions, but he could see the fear and panic building in her eyes with each passing minute.

Hannah walked into the back room. Kitty was in bed and Doc was standing by her side. He turned towards the door when he heard it open. Hannah silently handed him the note. He kept his face neutral as he read it. He handed it back to Hannah and nodded without saying a word.

Kitty's eyes had been closed as she tried to relax between contractions. She opened them just as Doc was handing back the note, "Doc, what is it? Is there news of Matt?"

Doc shook his head, "No honey, just something about my shipment of quinine being late. You just try and relax. Everything is going to be fine, just fine."

Another contraction hit Kitty, and she moaned slightly. She squeezed her eyes shut to try to push away both the pain and panic rising up within her as she thought of Matt.

Doc had never been much of a church going man, but he had always been religious in his own way. Right now he said a fervent prayer to the powers that be, "Let Matt come home. He's gotten out of so many impossible situations, one more. Please just one more."

TBC


	10. The Things that Change

Matt

When Grey Fox fell backwards with a knife his chest, it took a little time for his men to confirm that their leader was dead, and realize that the bullet that had been fired hadn't struck Dillon.

Matt took advantage of the moment of chaos and ran into the larger of the two tepees hoping he'd be lucky and find his pistol there. Looking around he quickly spotted it on a stack of blankets. He picked it up and moved as far back in the tepee as he could. Kneeling on one knee he started firing out the entrance. Arrows were hitting the tepee, but the Indians were kept at bay as Matt's bullets came flying out, preventing them from rushing in. Matt knew that he couldn't keep them back forever and had to make a move. He hoped that some of the renegades had been hit by his random firing to even out the odds. He stood, figuring he had no other choice but to run out shooting and try to get to his horse quickly. He was about to go for it when he heard the sounds of horses approaching - many horses – the Indians shouting – a gun being fired – and then the unmistakable raspy voice of Colonel James Clark saying loudly, "weapons down, weapons down."

Matt heard Newley loudly calling his name. He holstered his gun and walked outside the tepee. He immediately saw that one of the soldiers had an arrow in his arm, and that the tall young Indian who had held him earlier, had been shot dead. His prediction that the young man would be killed before having a chance to reach his full height had come true sooner than he thought it would.

Looking around, Matt's eyes met Colonel Clark's and he nodded his thanks. The colonel nodded back and went about the business of gathering the greatly outnumbered remaining eight Indians. He was fully aware that he had captured the last of the renegade groups.

Newley hurried over to Matt, "Are you all right? The side of your head there doesn't look too good."

Touching his head gingerly, Matt winced a little and responded, "I'm fine. I'll tell you something though – I sure am glad to see you." Newley chuckled a little, "Glad to see you too." Matt looked at his deputy and his face suddenly took on a strange expression, "Newley, what day is it?"

Looking a little puzzled Newley responded, "It's Tuesday Matt. Why?"

Matt pressed his lips together and looked down for a very long moment before nodding slightly to himself. He knew it was time. He looked up and his hands moved to his chest. Matt unpinned his badge and extending his arm held the badge out to Newley.

Matt could see the slight uncertainty in Newley's face now that the moment had come for him to actually put that badge on. Matt looked at him, "Newley, times are changing. YOU are the right man for the job."

Newley took the badge, "I guess I don't know what to say." Matt patted Newley's arm, "Wear it proudly." The ex-US Marshal of Kansas territory out of Dodge City, turned and strode away to find his horse. He mounted and rode for Dodge. With any luck, even with the muddy, messy conditions he'd be there in about an hour, and at the moment Matt Dillon was feeling pretty lucky.

As he rode home, Matt thought of the past 20 years, and the responsibilities he had carried. He didn't regret his service one bit. All along he had known that the job had to be done and that he had to do it. He had resigned a few times over the years and tried to walk away from it, but he had always been drawn back by an irresistible call to duty. Now he knew for sure that the badge was no longer his. Times were changing, and it was time for him to move on. He was thankful and amazed that Kitty had stayed with him through it all. He pressed his horse to go faster, he wanted and needed to be with the woman he loved.

An Hour Later

Matt was starting down Front Street when he saw Hannah and Festus standing in the middle of the road peering down one end and then the other. They spotted him and started running towards him. He galloped to them and dismounted. They were both speaking at once and so rapidly that he couldn't quite understand what they were saying, but he heard the words Kitty – Doc – baby and left them still talking, as he hurried over to Doc's.

He ran up the stairs and burst into the back room. Doc looked up and thought that the mud covered man standing before him, with the ugly bruise and dried blood on the left side of his head, was the most beautiful sight he had ever seen.

Matt immediately sat in the chair next to the bed and took Kitty's hand. Kitty turned her head towards him, "Matt, you're here."

Matt was filled with love as he looked at her. Just hours before he thought he'd never see her again, "I love you Kitty."

Doc turned his attention back to Kitty, "Honey, I know you're tired and you feel like you can't, but I need you to get ready and push hard."

A contraction hit, and Kitty squeezed Matt"s hand as she bore down and pushed as hard as she could.

Doc spoke softly, "One more time, you're almost there, you can do it."

She continued to squeeze Matt's hand as she pushed again with more strength than she thought she had left in her.

Doc called out with wonder and joy in his voice, "There she is." He lifted the baby and gave her a little smack on her bottom. A strong healthy cry rang out loud and clear.

Kitty looked at Matt, "It seems like she might have my temper."

Matt smiled, "Good thing – makes life interesting."

Doc cleaned the baby and wrapped her snuggly in a blanket. He placed her gently in Matt's large hands and then stood back silently sharing the happiness of the two people he loved so much. After a few minutes he asked, "Do you have a name for your little girl?"

Matt looked at Kitty and nodded. Kitty looked at Doc with a gentle smile on her face, "Her name is Galena."

Doctor Galen Adams stood still and didn't even try to hide the fact that he was wiping tears from his eyes.

Trying to recover he said to Matt with fake gruffness. "Let's give Galena to her mama. I want to look at that hard head of yours, and after that you need to get cleaned up and change your clothes. We can't have Galena thinking you look like this all the time."

Matt and Kitty laughed. Kitty looked at her husband, "Go have Doc take care of you, please." Matt leaned forward, and carefully placed the baby in Kitty's arms. She looked up and noticed the two small holes in his shirt where his badge had always been. Kitty looked into Matt's clear, blue eyes. He returned her gaze and said simply "Today was the day." He stood and looking down at his wife and daughter added, "A day for changes."

Matt kissed his wife on the lips, and then kissed the forehead of his tiny daughter, "I'll be back soon."

Two and A Half Years Later

Getting the K Star Ranch up and running had required lot of stamina, patience and fortitude. Fortunately the Dillons had those qualities in abundance. Now, after two and a half years it had established itself as one of the best and most profitable horse ranches in that part of the country. After all Matt knew horses, and everyone knew that Matt Dillon was a fair and honest man

Galena was two and half years old and did seem to have quite a temper. She also loved to sit on her pony with her papa leading her and her mama looking on with pride. Growing up on a horse ranch would suit her just fine.

The twins Bessie and Hannah were just 6 months old. After Kitty had given birth to them, she knew she couldn't have any more children but she and Matt were delighted with their 3 little girls, even though Matt jokingly complained about being outnumbered.

All three girls had thick red hair and all three looked a lot like Kitty, but when Kitty looked into Galena's eyes, the blue eyes that looked back were impossibly clear. Just like her father she had eyes that saw right into you, eyes that couldn't lie.

Kitty had sold her interest in the Long Branch to Hannah about a year and a half before, as soon as the ranch had started making a solid profit. That chapter of her life was over. She loved the ranch, making a home, having a home that was a gathering place for friends and seeing Matt so happy.

Kitty still loved Matt with an intensity that some would think bordered on insanity, and Matt still knew that Kitty was the light in his life and always would be.

Life stops for no one and things change, but some things don't.

The End.


End file.
